Gomawo Saranghae
by Kim Hyojoon
Summary: Keyakinan, ketekunan, dan perjuangan yang keras akan menghasilkan hasil yang memuaskan. Cinta yang selama ini dirahasiakan dari publik akhirnya terbognkar. Rahasia yang membuat mereka tidak tenang karena harus membohongi semua orang. cast : Siwon, Yesung. pairing : YeWon / Wonsung. Oneshot...


**Gomawo Saranghae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By : Han Hyo Joon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **.**

 **YAOI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO PLAGIARISM/Don't Like Don't Read/Read, Like and Review**

 **Jika kalian tidak menyukai BL silahkan jangan baca, tapi jika kalian penasaran dengan ceritanya ya.. baca aja.. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : YeWon / WonSung**

 **Cast : Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon**

 **Alur : ntahh .. aku bingung hehe…**

 **Rate : aman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemungkinan banyak typo bertebaran.. Penggunaan kata, kalimat dan bahasa yang kurang benar.. So berhati-hati lah.. :D

Fanfic ini adalah hasil jerih payah otakku sendiri dengan pembuatan yang awalnya acak-acakan dan akhirnya sekarang aku publish... so selamat membaca… :D

 **Nb: "…." talking for themselves**

 ** _"…_** ** _" batin_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keyakinan, ketekunan, dan perjuangan yang keras akan menghasilkan hasil yang memuaskan. Cinta yang selama ini dirahasiakan dari publik akhirnya terbognkar. Rahasia yang membuat mereka tidak tenang karena harus membohongi semua orang.

 **Let's begin…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada tanggal 19 November 2015, kekasih tercinta seorang leader vocal bersuara emas ini menjalani wamil (wajib militer). Hari-hari tanpa seorang kekasih yang sangat dicintai sangatlah terasa sepi, kekasih dari leader vocal ini adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Kesibukan yang amat sangat, sering sekali tidak berada di dorm ataupun berkumpul dengan member-member lain karena schedule padat yang dimilikinya. Sehingga membuat mereka jarang bersama-sama, namun rasa sepi kali ini sangat menyiksa leader vocal yang dijuluki sebagai penyanyi bersuara emas ini. Rasa rindu yang ia rasakan kembali. Yesung baru beberapa bulan kembali dari masa wamilnya, kini sang kekasih meninggalkannya untuk menjalani wamil.

Biasanya sesibuk apapun dia, dia akan menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir ke dorm. Saat dia menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir, dia akan mengusili eunhae couple, dan menemani Yesung seharian. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi..

.

"huft~"

 _"_ _mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat aku wamil dulu"_ batin Yesung.

.

Saat ini Yesung sedang sibuk menyiapkan album solo pertamanya. Di album ini dia telah menyiapkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Yesung sangat berlatih keras untuk debut solonya kali ini. Ada sebuah lagu yang ia tujukan khusus untuk kekasihnya. Ia ingin menyampakan bagaimana perasaannya yang begitu bahagia mengenal dan mencintai seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya selama 8 tahun ini.

.

.

 **SKIP**

 **.**

 **.**

The first solo album milik Yesung telah dirilis tanggal 19 April 2016. Para member Super Junior beramai-ramai menunjukkan dukungan mereka pada album solo milik Yesung. Dalam acara "Park Kyung Lim's 2 O'Clock Date" Yesung mengungkapkan rasa bersyukur dan terima kasihnya terhadap orang-orang yang mendukungnya dan mengungkapkan bahwa Siwon baru saja memborong albumnya. (jjiiaa….. oppa.. XD)

"Saat Siwon keluar dimasa istirahatnya, dia menelponku dan bilang telah membeli 10 album soloku" ujar Yesung

"Kurasa karena ia Siwon, seharusnya dia bisa membeli 100 kopi albumku dengan mudah" candanya

"Aku tak berpikir untuk membeli 10 buah. Kurasa Siwon memang berbeda" tambahnya. (jjiiaaa… Siwon oppa kau seharus membeli 1000 keping wkwkwkw XD )

Semua orang yang ada di acara itu termasuk ELF yang mendengar hal itu tertawa dan membenarkan ucapan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian,,,

.

.

.

.

Yesung sedang berada di backstage dari salah satu stasiun acara music. Yesung sedang siap-siap untuk penampilannya, dia memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi agar saat tampil nanti dia akan tampil dengan baik dan terlihat tampan dihadapan para ELF. Yesung begitu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa keadaan ruang rias begitu sepi. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut karena ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Yesung sangat terkejut karena orang itu memeluknya begitu saja. Tampilan orang itu sangat misterius karena orang tersebut menutupi wajahnya dengan masker putih dan juga topi yang menutupi kepalanya, alhasil Yesung tidak dapat melihat siapa orang tersebut.

 **Yesung POV~**

Saat ini aku berada di backstage (ruang rias) untuk mempersiapkan penampilanku. Aku sedang duduk sambil memainkan hand phoneku di depan meja rias. Awalnya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sekitarku, yang tadinya begitu ribut mondar-mandirnya staf. Namun saat ini aku tidak mendengar apapun, karena malas untuk menanggapi aku tetap memainkan handphoneku. Merasa bosan aku memeriksa kembali riasanku dan tampilanku, aku tidak ingin saat di stage nanti ELF akan melihatku dengan tampilan yang berantakan.

.

 _"_ _Tampan"_ batinku.

.

Dengan begini uri ELF akan melihatku tampan dan aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Saat sibuk dengan melihat diriku sendiri di cermin, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang memelukku. Aku sangat terkejut, aku dapat melihat orang itu yang sembarangan memelukku dari pantulan cermin di hadapanku. Orang itu terlihat misterius, aku sangat marah dan membalikkan badan kemudian meneriakinya.

.

"YA! KAU GILA?! Berani-beraninya memelukku seperti itu. Dan dan… kau ini siapa HAH… berani-beraninya kau masuk kemari tanpa izin dan memelukku!.."

.

Aku sangat emosi karena sejak tadi orang dihadapanku ini hanya melihatku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan masker putih dan topi. Aku tersulut emosi karena pria di hadapanku ini hanya menatapku dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku merasa bahwa orang itu sedang menertawakanku di balik maskernya itu. Yah aku tau.. meski dia menggunakan masker, namun aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa dia sekarang sedang menertawakanku.

 _"_ _Ck.. menyebalkan"_

 **Author POV~**

Yesung sangat marah karena pria di hadapannya tersenyum mengejek dibalik masker yang ia pakai. Yesung hampir saja memanggil tim keamanan namun niatannya langsung terhenti karena pria didepannya kini telah menutup mulut yesung dengan tangannya. Yesung terus memberontak namun kekuatannya kalah dengan pria didepannya kini. Yesung sangat bingung mengapa tak ada yang menolongnya, padahal dia tadi sempat berteriak. Yesung dilanda rasa takut, takut jika orang itu akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya.

.

"YA! NEO NUGUYA?!", Yesung berteriak saat tangan laki-laki itu lepas dari membekapnya.

"ck" decih pria bermasker

"jika kau tidak menjawabku, aku akan memanggil tim keamanan" ungkap Yesung.

Yesung mulai berjalan menuju pintu namun niatannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba pria itu menarik tangannya kemudian mencium pas di bibirnya. Meski pria itu masih menggunakan masker dapat Yesung rasakan kenyal dan basah bibir pria itu.

"jika kau memanggil tim keamanan, aku tidak akan jamin dirimu dapat tampil nantinya, sebaiknya kau diam dan turuti aku" ucap pria itu tegas.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, jika ada orang iseng dan mendorong kepala mereka, kemungkinan besar bibir mereka akan bertemu kembali.

"dan berhentilah berteriak" tambahnya

 _"_ _sebaiknya aku menurutinya dan membongkar siapa dia sebenarnya, masih ada waktu sebelum gilirianku tampil"_ batin Yesung

.

Kini pria itu menarik lembut tangan Yesung membawanya duduk, Yesung tidak menolak tarikan pada tangannya, ia terlalu takut namun ia juga merasa nyaman saat kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan. Pria tersebut mendudukkan Yesung di sofa yang ada pada ruang itu. Pria itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bersimpuh (berdiri pakai lutut maksudnye hehe..). Pria tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung sampai-sampai hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Yesung begitu terkejut dan merasa gugup.

.

"Si-siapa kau? A-apa mau-mu?", ucap Yesung terbata dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya namun dengan suara pelan. Dia begitu takut saat ini dan dia juga takut akan ancaman orang itu.

"Kekekeke….. " pria tersebut terkekeh dibalik maskernya.

.

Yesung mngerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti, ia semakin bingung dan merasa kesal, namun kejadian berikutnya membuat yesung sangat terkejut ah,, ani,, tapi sangat-sangat terkejut karena pria itu tiba-tiba mencium Yesung pas di bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya, pria itu hanya menempelkan bibir mereka karena pria itu masih menggunakan masker. Yesung masih dalam mode terkejutnya sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa pipinya merona merah.

Awalnya yesung akan menarik dirinya setelah ia telah sadar dari terkejutannya, namun yang terjadi adalah pria itu semakin mengeratkan bibir mereka. Yesung yang awalnya memberontak kini hanya diam.

Setelah pria itu melepas mari menempel bibir Yesung memaki pria tersebut,

.

"YAK KAU …. "Yesung begitu kesal dan berteriak begitu keras.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, berhentilah berteriak" potong pria itu.

"Atau kau ingin merasakan bibirku tanpa masker" ucap pria bermasker itu begitu saja.

.

Yesung membulatkan matanya, terkejut akan ucapan frontal dari pria dihadapannya ini. Yesung merasa suhu ruangan semakin panas, entah apa yang terjadi Yesung merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Yesung kini menundukkan kepalanya karena malu akan ucapan orang itu, entah apa yang merasukinya kini ia tidak marah namun malah malu.

.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu, kau akan menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu" goda pria bermasker

" Aku namja dan aku tidak cantik" tolak Yesung.

"Ahahaha… kau lucu chagi" tawa pria itu.

"Ch-chagi? Jangan sembarangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak kenal kau dan tiba-tiba kau memanggilku chagi. Neo nuguya?!" heran Yesung.

"Baby…" dengan nada menggoda.

"Ba.. by.. baby? Aku bukan bayi ya… Neo nuguya?!"

"kau mau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu chagi dan baby?"

"hm" angguk Yesung.

Pria bermasker yang melihat anggukan Yesung tersenyum lembut di balik maskernya.

 _"_ _cantik, gwiyowo"_ batin pria bermasker.

"asal kau tau kita sudah menjalin kasih selama 8 tahun dan kita ini sudah bertunangan baby.."

"mwo? kau pasti bercanda" Yesung merasa terkejut.

"ani" pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

.

Yesung mengerutkan kembali keningnya, ia semakin tidak mengerti. Dia merasa sangat mengenali gaya bicara orang ini.

 _"_ _Bertunangan? Baby? Tidak mungkin dia Siwonie.. dia sedang wamil. Tidak mungkin dia kesini. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini"_ yesung berdialog sendiri di kepalanhya.

.

"Buka topi dan maskermu, aku mau tau siapa kau sebenarnya" titah Yesung, ia semakin tidak sabar siapa orang itu.

"Kau ingin melihat wajah tampanku ya"

"Ck, in your dream"

"Mengakulah .. aku tau kau sudah penasaran dari tadi.." goda pria itu lagi.

"Huh… u wanna die hah.. dengar jika kau tidak cepat memberi tahuku, aku akan membuka maskermu itu secara paksa.. arra" kejengkelan Yesung semakin menuju puncak.

"wo wo wo wo.. calm down"

"Okay okay I'll to show you"

.

Kini pria tersebut membuka topi dan maskernya. Raut amarah, bingung campur takut pun langsung hilang begitu saja setelah mengetahui wajah dari pria bermasker tersebut. Wajah yang terlihat familiar, tampan, senyum yang ia rindukan.

.

"W-wo-Wo Wonie… Siwonie.." ucap Yesung terbata jangan lupakan matanya yang membulat seperti akan keluar saja.

"Ne.. ini aku baby .." ucap pria bermasker itu dan tidak lain adalah Siwon kekasih Yesung.

.

Yesung langsung berhambur memeluk Siwon. Siwon merasakan bahu bergetar, ternyata Yesung menangis di pelukanya.

.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis" siwon mengelus surai rambut Yesung

"Nappeun" ucap Yesung setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Mianhae" siwon merasa bersalah karena telah mengerjai kekasihnya ini.

"Nappeun"

"Siwonie jahat, aku sangat ketakutan tadi" ungkap Yesung dan langsung kembali memeluk Siwon lagi.

"Hahaha… Mianhae baby" Siwon merasa rencana untuk mengerjai kekasihnya ni berhasil.

"Aku pikir kau akan mudah mengenaliku, ternyata aku salah. Ah.. penyamaranku begitu sempurna" siwon yang mengatakan hal itu dihadiahi pukulan pada dadanya.

.

Siwon memanggil tim rias untuk memperbaiki make up Yesung yang rusak akibat Yesung menangis tadi.

.

"Ternyata kalian bersekongkol dengan Siwonie ya" ucap Yesung cemberut.

"Mianhae yesung~a, hyung hanya mengikuti permintaan Siwon" ucap manajer mewakili orang-orang yang terlibat.

"Sudahlah baby ini semua ideku. Aku yang meminta mereka untuk membantuku. Jadi jangan marah lagi pada mereka" Siwon merasa tidak enak pada manajer hyung dan yang lainnya yang sudah membantunya.

"Dan berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu atau kau ingin aku cium LAGI" ada penekanan pada kata lagi. Yesung langung saja menarik bibirnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

Mereka semua yang ada disana hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Yesung.

 **SKIP**

Yesung yang baru saja kembali dari stage langsung menuju ruang rias, saat baru membukanya ia langsung dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari Siwon yang menunggunya dari tadi.

"Penampilanmu sangat keren baby, kau sangat terlihat cantik dan tampan"

"Terima kasih Siwonie" Yesung begitu senang mendapat pujian dari kekeasih kudanya itu.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berduaan di ruang rias. Karena Yesung meminta izin pada staf untuk meminjam ruang tersebut agak lama.

.

"Siwonie.."

"Ne baby"

"Kenapa kau bisa disini"

"Untuk melihat penampilan kekasihku"

"Kaukan sedang wamil wonie, apa kau kabur dan melanggar peraturan"

"Heyy… Aku tidak akan melanggar peraturan baby… Sekarang aku sedang libur maka dari itu aku ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Benarkah"

"Hm"

"Siwonie,, terima kasih sudah mau datang, terima kasih telah membeli 10 keping CD album soloku, dan terima kasih sudah mengerjaiku -_- "

"Hehe.. apapun untukmu baby.."

.

Lama hening diantara mereka tiba-tiba Siwon dikejutkan dengan suara isakan.

.

"Hiks"

"Hiks.. hikss"

"Waeyo baby" Siwon menangkup pipi terlihat sangat terkejut dan khawatir, diusapnya liquid yang mengalir dari mata indah sang pemilik.

"Ani.. aku tidak apa-apa wonie" Yesung tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dan wajah kebingungan Siwon.

"Jika tidak apa-apa mengapa kau menangis, apa aku melukaimu" Siwon terlihat khawatir.

"Aniyo.. Aku malah merasa sangat bahagia dan sangat bersyukur. Akhirnya kita dapat terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa kita adalah seorang kekasih dan uri ELF mendukung hubungan kita" Siwon tersenyum hangat mendengar penuturan Yesung barusan. Dia merasa rasa sayang yang ia berikan pada sang baby semakin bertambah.

"Aku juga sangat bersyukur baby, sekarang Kim Yesung adalah milik Choi Siwon" Yesung memeluk siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang pemilik. Sang pemlik balas memeluk dan mencium sayang kening sang baby ini.

"Apa kau ingat saat kita ketahuan oleh yang lain" Yesung menanyakan hal itu tanpa melepaskan pelukakannya.

"Haha.. tentu.. dan hal itu sangat membuatku begitu takut kehilanganmu, apalagi saat aku meminta izin dari kedua orang tuamu baby"

"Nado"

 **Flashback~**

Hubungan Yesung dan Siwon ini di jalani secara diam-diam, awalnya tidak ada yang mengetahui akan hubungan mereka kecuali Tuhan mengetahui hubungan mereka itu. Hubungan yang mereka jalani sengaja dirahasiakan karena mereka takut jika ELF, para member, manajer, pihak SM dan orang-orang di luar sana mengetahui hubungan mereka. mereka berdua takut akan banyak orang yang membenci grupnya. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan jika orang-orang membenci mereka, namun mereka berdua tidak ingin sampai orang-orang membenci grupnya. Maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya.

Awalnya hubungan yang dijalani tidaklah mudah, karena mereka harus bersikap biasa saja disaat bersama member lain. Hingga suatu hari hubungan itu terbongkar….

Saat tengah malam Yesung sedang berada di dapur untuk mengambil air karena sangat haus, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. meski Yesung terkejut namun ia tidak berteriak karena ia tau sia orang yang telah memeluknya itu. Yesung langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pada si pelaku untuk menegurnya karena takut ketahuan member yang lain.

"Ya Siwonie kau mengagetkanku.." bisik Yesung.

"Aku merindukanmu baby…" cicit Siwon.

"Siwonie hentikan ba.." Namun Yesung kalah cepat, Siwon langsung menciumnya.

"Aku baru kembali dari padatnya jadwal syutingku. Aku merindukanmu baby.." Disela-sela ciuman mereka Siwon sempat-sempatnya merajuk. Yang dihadiahi pukulan kecil di lengannya.

Ciuman tanpa tututan dan lembut terasa di keduanya hingga Yesung terhanyut dalam ciuman yang sangat memabukkan baginya. Tanpa mereka sadari ciuman itu semakin panas dan liar saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gelas jatuh, dan menghantikan aktivitas 2 orang yang sedang asik-asiknya di dunia mereka. Yesung segera menjauhkan diri dari Siwon dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah suara gelas jatuh barusan. Seketika mereka berdua dikejutkan karena gelas jatuh tersebut milik Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua mematung di posisi masing-masing dan Eunhyuk pun juga mematung di tempatnya.

Ia sangat terkejut niat awal ingin mengambil minum karena air di gelasnya habis malah menemukan hyung dan dongsaengnya berciuman panas di dapur.. Siwon mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi namun Eunhyuk tidak mau tau. Dia malah teriak-teriak memanggil semua member, alhasil semua member berkumpul di ruang makan karena mereka pikir ada maling. Kalian tau Eunhyuk teriak-teriak seperti emak-emak habis di copet. -_-. ~Ooppss… mian oppa~

Siwon hanya diam di samping Yesung, ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya namun ditahan oleh Yesung. Leeteuk yang berada di apartemen lantai lain segera datang setelah mendapat kabar dari Donghae bahwa terjadi keributan. Leeteuk duduk bersama Eunhyuk di sebelahnya, yang lain duduk di lantai sedangkan Yesung dan Siwon duduk di sebarang Leeteuk. Yesung ingin membantu Siwon menjelaskan keaddan sebenarnya namun ia terlalu takut hingga ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas tangan Siwon. Siwon mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Yesung menangis, ia menangis tidak tau harus berbuat apa, seketika ia merasakan hangat pada tubuhnya karena Siwon memeluk Yesung. Yesung semakin menangis di dada Siwon. Hingga…

Hingga Yesung mendengar suara gelak tawa terbahak-bahak dan suara itu. Itu suara…. LEETEUK DAN SEMUA MEMBER… 0.0

 **Yesung POV~**

Aku terkejut karena sekarang mereka semua menertawakan kami. Siwonie dan aku saling memandang tidak mengerti, ada apa sebenarnya. Kenapa sekarang mereka tertawa?, kenapa mereka tertawa seperti itu?. Tiba-tiba ada manajer hyung dan Sajangnim dibelakang kami berdua.

Kami berdua sangat terkejut karena mereka semua mengatakan "CHUKKAE". Aku tidak tau sejak kapan Manajer dan Sajangnim (CEO) ada di dorm kami. Donghae langsung memelukku lalu memeluk siwonie dan memberikan selamat pada kami.

"Chukhae Hyung, chukkae siwon~a …" Donghae begitu semangat mengatakkannya. Hal serupa juga diucapkan oleh yang lain.

"Chukhae Yesung~a , Siwon~a kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Maaf telah menentang hubungan kalian. Kini kalian dapat mengutarakannya di public. Aku mendukung hubungan kalian.

"gamsahamnida Sajangnim.. " Aku dan Siwonie merasa terharu dan menangis bahagia di pelukan Siwon.

.

 **Author POV~**

Setelah hubungan mereka direstui oleh kedua orang tua Yesung, Siwon mengajak Yesung untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Choi. Yesung sangat gugup karena ia takut bila keluarga Choi tidak akan dapat menerima hubungan mereka. Siwon menggandeng tangan Yesung erat, dia ingin memberikan kekuatan dan meyakinkan Yessung bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Meski ia sendiri juga khawatir.

Saat kami akan masuk, beberapa maid membukakan pintu dan mengatakan bahwa MR. Choi telah menunggu di ruangannya. Yesung merasa heran, apakah beliau tau bahwa Yesung dan Siwon akan datang menemuinya.. ~author juga bingung.. hehe.. lupakan.~

Siwon mengetuk pintu ruangan ayahnya dan mendapatkan izin bahwa mereka dapat masuk. Mr. Choi terlihat rapi seperti akan pergi ke suatu acara penting.

"Silahkan duduk Yesung~ssi" MR. Choi mempersilah Yesung untuk duduk sofa yang ada di ruangnya itu.

"Ayah aku.." namun ucapan Siwon terpotong.

"Aku tau apa yang mau kau katakan siwon~a"

"Ne?" Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua ikut aku sekarang dan kalian berdua harus mengganti pakaian kalian." Titah Mr. Choi atau appa Siwon.

"Ne? memang kenapa kami harus menggati pakaian dan kemana appa akan mengajak kami?" Siwon semakin tidak mengerti, sedangkan Yesung sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau diamlah Siwonie… lebih baik kau menurut apa kata Appamu.. sana pergi ke kamarmu, eomma sudah menyiapkannya disana." Tiba-tiba Mrs. Choi atau eomma Siwon dan adik perempuan Siwon muncul begitu saja.

"Oppa kau ikut aku ya.. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Ujar Choi Jiwon adik Siwon.

Kini Yesung berada di tengah keluarga Choi, ternyata keluarga Choi sedang mengadakan pertemuan keluarga namun terasa aneh bagi Siwon. Yang ia tau Appanya hanya akan mengadakan pertemuan keluarga dengan sederhana, tidak seperti saat ini. Saat ini pertemuannya terlihat mewah. Siwon hendak menanyakan pada sang eomma namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan keberadaan sang eomma. Ia hanya melihat Appanya yang menyapa tamu-tamu. Yesung? Ia dibawa kesana-kemari oleh adiknya.

Acara pun dimulai.. Mr. Choi selaku kepala keluarga melakukan pembukaan pada acara tersebut. Hingga pada acara inti Mr. Choi mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertunangan anaknya Choi Siwon dengan Kim Yesung. Hal tersebut membuat pasangan wonsung atau lebih dikenal dengan pasangan Yewon terkejat ah~ maksudnya terkejut… Siwon benar-benar tidak mengetahui hal ini.

Yesung hampir menangis apabila tidak ditenangkan oleh Siwon yang kini berada disampingnya. Ketika itu juga eomma Siwon muncul bersama keluarga Yesung. Alhasil pecahlah sudah tangis yang sempet tadi tidak jadi keluar. Setelah itu muncullah semua member Super Junior, dan beberapa keluarga atau artis SM ent serta para sahabat-sahabat Siwon yang sesama artis.

Acara berjalan dengan lancar dan acara pertunangan ini dilakukan diam-diam oleh keluarga Choi sebagai surprice pada anaknya karena perjuangnnya meyakini dua keluarga dengan usahanya sendiri. kini Yesung dan Siwon telah resmi bertunangan.

"Chukkae uri adeul… "

"Eomma appa, kalian merencanakan ini semua? Tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku?"

"Haha.. Siwon~a ini adalah hadiah dari appa untukmu.. jaga baik-baik apa yang telah appa berikan padamu. Jangan pernah menyakitinya arra.."

"Gamsahamnida appa.. eomma.."

"Oppa chukhae.. akhirnya oppaku ini bahagia :D"

"Ne gomawo jiwon~a…"

 **Flashback END~**

"Saranghae Siwonie"

"Nado saranghae Choi Yesung"

"Ya.. jangangan seenaknya mengganti margaku. Margaku Kim bukan Choi"

"Tapi sebentar lagi margamu akan ganti Choi. Karena saat aku kembali dari wamil, aku akan menikahimu baby"

"Mwo? Jinja?"

"Ne baby"

"Gomawo saranghae"

"Nado saranghae baby"

"Ah.. apa kau tidak jadi memanggil tim keamanan baby" Siwon kembali menggoda Yesung.

"Apa kau mau?" bukannya menjawab Yesung malah tanya balik, dengan wajah yang polos.

"Hah… kau ini…" Siwon mencubit sayang hidung mancung Yesung..

 **~END~**

Fiuh.. akhirnya selesai.. eotte? Kalian menyukainya?

Lets review ya… ah… gomawo yang udah baca FFku yang sebelumnya.. Semoga kalian menyukai apa yang aku buat. Ini FF buatannku.. so keep reading and don't forget to review…

So.. annyeong … lets meet in next my FF ..

See you…


End file.
